User talk:Homer the Editor
Informaton Hi! Welcome to my message wall. Here are the rules: 1. No Swearing 2. Be nice. 3. No personal questions These are the rules forHomer the Editor/my message wall. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cletus' Farm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Asteria52 (talk) 22:31, January 24, 2014 (UTC) "Player" When editing, please refer to players of the game as "player" or "the player" and not "you". - Titan98 (talk) 15:21, January 25, 2014 (UTC) : Ok thank you sorry for interfering. 21:57, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :: No problem. If you need any guidelines when editing, just look at The Simpsons: Tapped Out Wiki:Editing Policy. - Titan98 (talk) 16:15, January 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Titles Why do you want a title so much? It doesn't alter your editing ability, neither can it be done. - Titan98 (talk) 21:46, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Just to have a name? Homer the Editor (talk) 21:47, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :What do you mean? You have a username anyway. - Titan98 (talk) 21:49, January 26, 2014 (UTC) What do auto confirmed users do? Homer the Editor (talk) 21:52, January 26, 2014 (UTC) : Nothing really. An autoconfirmed user can edit semi-protected articles, but apart from that they are just wiki contributors. - Titan98 (talk) 21:59, January 26, 2014 (UTC) What are Semi-Protected Articles? Homer the Editor (talk) 22:10, January 26, 2014 (UTC) : You don't have to keep asking me. All the info is on the wiki. Look here. - Titan98 (talk) 22:15, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Galleries Hi, I noticed that you edited a couple of the but you did not do it correctly. The way you edit a gallery is by clicking on the add a photo to this gallery. This button is located at the end of all galleries. Thanks! '~Asteria52 ' (talk) 23:28, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Only users can apply themselves to be admins on the application page. Don't just think you can go around volunteering people because that's not how it works. Also, make sure your edits are of good grammar and punctuation. - Titan98 (talk) 21:42, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I wont do it again. I was just reading the vandalism page Homer the Editor (talk) 21:49, January 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Message mediation I really see no need for me to get involved at this stage. I understand you are new here and all, but unless he starts offending or being ''very ''rude to you, I don't see any need me to interfere. Let me know if you hve any other questions or problems. - Titan98 (talk) 23:48, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I was a wiki contributor before. Check my profile for a link. Homer the Editor (talk) 21:50, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Donuts Hi, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me ... I see that you have a lot of donuts, and I was wondering if you could tell me how you got so much so I can do it too? I've spend way too much real-life money buying donuts so if you could inform me that would be amazing! If not here, you can send me a e-mail at canadian94eh@gmail.com A random name94 (talk) 22:09, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: thanks a ton man, really appreciate it! A random name94 (talk) 03:29, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Anytime. Can get old items, money, squidport tiles there. Homer the Editor (talk) 22:00, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Blocked You may have noticed you have been blocked from editing. Only for 1 day. I made it quite clear in the Wiki editing policy which you explicitally said you had read, that users must ask before creating new categories, and adding loads of pages to them. No only were the categories you added too specific, they were also no needed. Such as "Money Bought Decorations", I mean, it is unnesecary. I reccomend you have a good read through the wiki editing policy again. - Titan98 (talk) 00:27, February 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Springfield Police Department Well, we are just Administrators now. I decided not to change it a while back. - Titan98 (talk) 22:29, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I am coming up with new names for you guys Homer de Editor (talk) 21:06, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi! Can we be editors together? 14:08, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Commas in numbers Please revert all of your edits adding commas to numbers. On the wiki and in the game, there are no commas. - Titan98 (talk) 23:06, February 9, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry. Will I be blocked? :: No, don't worry. This time it was my fault for not adding that to the editing policy. - Titan98 (talk) 23:49, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: Thanks. I deleted my section on the administer application page Donuts I was wondering how you got so many donuts? Email at ochosano@yahoo.com please if ya have the time 21:56, February 10, 2014 (UTC)blues8989 :Check out Free Donuts. You can get old items. Homer de Editor (talk) 21:58, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Donuts Hey. I was wondering if you could help me get as many donuts as you have? Do you use a hack or real money? If you would, e-mail me at shnopp.shniederheimer@gmail.com If its possible, could it be before the Valentine's Day event is over? Shnopp.shniederheimer (talk) 22:49, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Applications Thanks for raising my awareness on this, as I can see this may be quite confusing. Now, it is going by the updated applications page, not my comment. I thought 750 edits was a bit too high, but either way you pass that boundary. - Titan98 (talk) 00:39, February 18, 2014 (UTC) : For being a rollback, it is not how long you have been on the wiki that matters. Look here for details on the requirements. - Titan98 (talk) 12:16, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: I literally just gave you a direct link to the page with the requirements listed. - Titan98 (talk) 17:00, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::If you go by that a lot of people can be rollbacks. ::::::Grr. If you meet the requirements, you can ''apply ''for the role. It doesn't mean you will get it. To be honest, if you were to apply you would probably not be a priority at the moment anyway. Also, sign your comments. - Titan98 (talk) 01:28, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::What are the chances you would get the role? Homer de Editor (talk) 17:51, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: Me, personally? Well I am already an administrator which includes chat moderator and rollback privelages already. - Titan98 (talk) 21:44, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::I mean new users. How would you decide? Homer de Editor (talk) 21:47, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: We will look at their edit quality, how useful they are around the wiki. ''Not ''making pointless edits just to increase their edit count. - Titan98 (talk) 22:44, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Are you implying me? Homer de Editor (talk) 22:45, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::: Figure that out for yourself. - Titan98 (talk) 00:43, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::No then. Homer de Editor (talk) 21:56, February 22, 2014 (UTC)